Death is But The Next Great Adventure
by Nexarc
Summary: The town is in ruins and a large mechanical monster is behind it all. Unfortunately for our heroes, this is not a good day. One-Shot. Rated for violence and character death.


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, Bokurano, or any of the characters involved.

* * *

><p>Explosions ripped across the town as buildings collapsed and fires raged. People screamed and ran for safety as a large mechanical monster fired lasers throughout the area. In one small corner of an elementary school, a small group was huddled together.<p>

"Dude, do you know anywhere else that is safer?"

"I don't know! We need to get out of here!"

A slap echoed across the gym floor, loud compared to the muffled noises outside

"IT'S YOUR FAULT JEW! IT'S YOU FAULT MY MOM'S DEAD!"

"CARTMAN! THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Kyle Broflowski yelled at a hysterical Eric Cartman, whose mother wasn't able to escape with her son as their home collapsed over them.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER FATASS! YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SUFFERING?"

Kyle turned back to look at Stan Marsh and Butters Scotch, both trying to calm down Ike Broflowski and Karen McCormick. The small kids were crying in fear. Leaning down to place a hand on his brother's head, he continued.

"We all lost our families since the battle started. Butters' and my parents, Stan's dad and sister, the list goes on. Half the town is right now dead or missing. Come on, Kenny is scouting ahead, we should catch up to him."

A few corridors away, Kenny McCormick dodged to the side as debris from a nearby explosion sailed past him. Getting back to his feet, he crossed the hallway off as a safe route. Running back the way he came, he saw his friends exiting the gym ahead.

"Guys! Don't go this way; there is a huge fire in the chemistry lab!"

Reaching them, he pushed Cartman out of the way and picked up Karen, who clutched to him tightly and sobbed on his neck. Going down the opposite passage, he and the others pushed through the double doors onto the playground, sprinting as fast as they could to the fence.

"FELLERS! LOOK OUT!"

Everyone turned at Butter's shout to see the robot fire several lasers into the school they just escaped. Rubble shot out in all directions, a cloud of dust billowing rapidly toward them.

"FATASS MOVE!"

Kyle leapt out and pushed Cartman out of the way of a large flying slab of concrete, unfortunately taking the blow himself

"KYLE!" Stan and Ike screamed as the rock landed a few yards away.

"KYLE NO!"

Cartman, shocked at the action, tried pushing at the boulder along with Butters to little effect. Karen sobbed even louder as Kenny hugged her more tightly, unable to say anything in shock. Everything slowed down and for a moment, there were no noises, no explosions, just the small group screaming for a lost team member. Stan puked as when he saw the pool of red that began seeping beneath the rock, Ike crying his brother's name hysterically.

"STAN! KENNY! BUTTERS!"

A girl ran up to the group, her shirt and pants torn and scratches adorned her body, but otherwise she was okay.

"Wendy!"

Kenny grabbed her with his freehand before she reached Stan, having her glare at him until she noticed who was missing.

"Kenny? Why did you stop me? Where is Ky…"

Wendy trailed off as she followed Stan's empty gaze to the blood stained ground. Gasping in shock, she covered her mouth and took a few steps back in realization.

"No! Not Kyle! NO!"

Another blast pulled them all from their shock. Wendy quickly grabbed Ike and they all began running again to a nearby yard. Kenny still clutched his screaming sister until he noticed that their group was short one person.

"WHERE IS STAN?"

He fell behind the group and looked back; Stan was still sitting on the ground, a blank look on his face. Kenny held his sister tighter to him as he ran back, the others not noticing and still running to the house. As soon as he reached Stan Kenny began to yell.

"Stan! Snap out of it! It is too dangerous to be here!"

The raven-haired teen didn't respond. He continued to gaze blankly at the boulder that had just claimed his friend's life.

"Kenny I…I'm scared" Karen spoke into his ear, the blond nodding his head and squeezed her hand.

"I know….I will always be close to you, we'll get out of this." He said, kissing her on the forehead before turning back to the sitting person.

"Stan! We need to…." Kenny never finished his sentence as Wendy screamed in the distance.

Kenny turned around and saw the house that the others ran into came engulfed in flames. The front porch had collapsed behind the group, trapping them inside. Karen let out a scream and buried herself into her brother's shoulder.

"Don't look Karen, don't look….."

The McCormick siblings tried to ignore the fading screams from the house as it quickly collapsed into a pile burning wood. Kenny stood clutching his sister as tightly as he could, rubbing small circles in her back in an attempt to calm her. Stan didn't respond at all.

Kenny was about to give up on Stan when all of a sudden a man shoved him and Karen from behind in an attempt to get past them. The man looked over his shoulder and Kenny noticed a strange tattoo running along his face. Kenny had barely any time to ponder on it as suddenly the area around them was filled with light.

Kenny forced his sister down and shielded her with his body as lasers began blanketing the field, pelting them with dust and rubble. Kenny watched as the lasers made a trail following the man, looking up to notice the large robot walking toward them. Karen sobbed under him as more dirt began flying. Kenny cringed in horror as a laser flew over him and Stan disappeared in a flash of light and dust.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Kenny looked and saw the bloody arm of the unknown man several yards in front of him, peeking out of a smoking hole in the ground. Everything became deathly silent again, though this time it made no sense. Kenny could see explosions in the distance, fires blazing just a few feet away, yet there was no sound, just a strange ethereal hum.

He pulled himself up and Karen looked around with tears still in her eyes. Suddenly everything started being washed out in a grey color, a faint light emanating from above. Kenny swung back around to grab his sister and screamed. There, standing exactly where his sister was a moment ago was a stone statue in her likeness; cold stone eyes frozen in fear and horror.

"NOOOO! KAREN! KAREN!"

A large rumbling sound in the distance caught his attention. Peeling his eyes away from what was left of his sister, Kenny watched as the stars rapidly flashed and disappeared while a large wall of fire rushed towards him. Bracing himself, Kenny felt the incredible heat envelope him, burning and searing. He screamed, the pain was much worse than anything he had ever encountered, more than any of his previous deaths. Just as suddenly as it began it stopped and was replaced by darkness.

Kenny shot out of his bed in a cold sweat. Clutching his chest in an attempt to calm his rapid heartbeat, he turned and looked out the window at the twinkling stars.

"I hate that dream, it never goes away."

Several loud bangs on his door alerted him to someone who seemed to need him quickly. Grabbing a small towel to wipe off the sweat, he threw on his shirt and jacket and when to answer the door.

"Yes I am coming, be patient." He called out as the pounding grew louder. Honestly, there are better times to visit than six in the morning. With a quick tug at his collar with a sigh, he resigned himself on how much he hated life. Putting on his best glare to show his annoyance, he strode to his door and opened it.

'Well, might as well go on with it' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Wow, gruesome and somewhat heartbreaking. Don't kill me! Instead, please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome, spam is not. There may be a lot of questions brought up by this, but unfortunately I will only answer them if they don't contain spoilers (about what may unfortunately be a spoiler onto itself).<p> 


End file.
